I love you as a friend, but nothing more
by magicalmangoes
Summary: Ashfur's point of view from when Squirrelflight's rejection in Sunset.


**A/N My first Warrior fanfiction. I just read this bit in the book and I wanted to do a one-shot from Ashfur's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

I was dreaming about fighting Brambleclaw for Squrrielflight's affection when I was woken up by someone calling my name. I felt a prickle of frustration – I was just about to claw Brambleclaw's ear off. But a wave of fear that the camp was under attack again drowned the little prickle. I opened my eyes to see Squirrelflight's green eyes staring straight back.

"Are the badgers back?" I asked, scared. It didn't seem like it – the rest of the cats in the Warriors den were still asleep. But why else would Squirrelflight wake me up this early?

Squirrelflight whispered, "No. But we need to talk."

I stood up, confused. Why would Squirrelflight want to talk to me this early in the morning? Even the dawn patrol hasn't been sent out yet.

The dark ginger she-cat had already started weaving her way through the sleeping warriors towards the clearing. I followed her without question. I trusted her with my life. As I passed where Brambleclaw was sleeping, I couldn't help unsheathing my claws. The night before Squirrelflight was curled up beside him. What did he do to deserve that?

Squirrelflight stood in the clearing waiting for me. I padded up to her and sat down, curling my tail over my paws. I started grooming myself, waiting for her to talk.

The young warrior took a deep breath and mewed, "Ashfur, I know you feel more for me than fellow warriors feel for each other."

I knew what she was about to say so I interrupted her.

"Squirrelflight, do you love me?"

She looked hesitant as she replied, "I love you as a friend, but no more than that."

"But you love me anyway!"

I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she responded, "It's not the same, Ashfur. What I feel for you is similar to what I feel for Leafpaw!"

"And what you feel for _Brambleclaw_ is different?" I snarled his name.

The she-cat blinked and looked away. There was a long pause before she looked back at me and replied defiantly, "Yes. What Brambleclaw and I feel for each other is different to what I feel for you."

I stood. My eyes stared into her green ones.

"What does he have that I don't?" I whispered. "I can be just like him, Squirrelflight. I can be whatever you want."

"No. You're Ashfur. He's Brambleclaw. You're two different cats. Whatever you do, Ashfur, you can never be like him."

"You don't have to be with him! You can be with me! I love you more than just a friend, Squirrelflight! And I thought you did too!" My whisper grew into a yowl.

Cats were beginning to wake up. Cloudtail had just brushed past me, to head towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Look, Ashfur, I really care about you as a friend, but I don't want any more than that."

As the words came out of her mouth my heart shattered.

"But I love you!" I protested. I could sense the feisty she-cat was tyring to remain calm. So I added more cautiously, "We'd be great together, Squirrelflight. I know we would."

The sorrow in her eyes saddened me.

She mewed, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but Bramblecalw – well, I think StarClan has destined us to be together."

My temper started to flare. "I don't know how you can say that! You said yourself that it's impossible to trust a cat with Brambleclaw's heritage. He's a great cat, I know, but he is still Tigerstar's son."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I realised how much it could hurt Squirrelflight. The sorrow in her eyes vanished and anger replaced it.

"I'll judge Brambleclaw by his own actions, not by something that other cats did long before I was born."

I tried to make up to her, "I'm only thinking of you, Squirrelflight. _I_ can remember. His paws were red with the blood of innocent cats. You know that he murdered my mother to lure a pack of dogs to our camp?"

Rage filled my mind as I thought how my innocent mother was murdered because Tigerstar wanted revenge on our clan. My hatred for Brambleclaw was not only because of his relationship with a certain she-cat that I was so fond of, but also because he reminded me so much of the ruthless cat that used my mother as bait.

Squirrelflight's gaze softened and murmured, "I'm sorry about your mother, Ashfur. She will be remembered by Thunderclan forever." She then spoke a bit louder, "But that doesn't mean Brambleclaw will turn out like his father."

Just then Brambleclaw himself came into the clearing. Squirrelflight greeted him happily but I glared at him. Why did he have to ruin everything?

His father killed my mother, taking away the cat that was always there for me. He himself is ruining my chances of becoming deputy and now, he's taking Squirrelflight away from me. I stifled a snarl.

Brambleclaw was asking Firestar if he could lead the dawn patrol. Who does he think he is? Deputy? Squirrelflight, of course, is going with him.

To save myself from seeing more of these two cats who played huge parts in ruining my life, I announced that I was going to visit Birchpaw in Leafpool's den.

As I walked away from them, I promised myself that I would not act like this heartbroken mouse brain. I will show Brambleclaw he is not suprerior to me.

I will get revenge.


End file.
